lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ukryta mapa
| Zniszczony w= | Należy=Inicjatywa Dharma | Znaleziony=Locke | Stworzony=Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman | Zniszczony przez=Desmond | Przeznaczenie=Mapa Wyspy }} thumb|right|420px|Mapa w oryginale W Stacji numer 3, należącej do Dharma Initiative, znajduje się seria grodzi przeciwwybuchowych. Służą one prawdopodobnie do odcinania regionów sypialnych stacji od reszty pomieszczeń podczas procedury Lockdown. Dokładne przeznaczenie tych drzwi jest jednak nieznane. Z odcinka wiemy, że Kelvin oraz Desmond umieli sztucznie wywołać Lockdown, a co za tym idzie - zatrzasnąć zasuwy. Robili to, by pracować nad wielką mapą umieszczoną na jednych z drzwi. Malunek ten zdaje się być prostą mapką Wyspy lub jej części. Obwód opisywanego terenu ma kształt ośmiokątu przypominającego logo Dharmy. Mapa widoczna jest jedynie w ultrafioletowym świetle. Kelvin zdradził Desmondowi, że osobą, która odkryła, jak wywołać Lockdown i zaczęła malować mapę był Radzinsky. Po jego śmierci, Inman sam dokańczał mapę, jednak w wiele wolniejszym tempie niż przedtem. Było to spowodowane tym, że mężczyzna nie posiadał fotograficznej pamięci, która była atutem Radzinskiego. Malowanie mapy nie było łatwe. Podczas "sztucznego" Lockdown system nie włączał światła ultrafioletowego, przez co malarze musieli pracować 'na ślepo'. Detergent używany w pralni był jednym z materiałów używanych do stworzenia "atramentu" do malowania. Składniki tej mieszanki prawdopodobnie zmieniano, gdyż na mapie widnieją różne kolory. Nie wiemy, jak duży był wkład Desmonda w malowaniu ani jakiego atramentu używał. Jedynym rozbitkiem, który widział mapę był Locke. Podczas Lockdown został przygnieciony metalowymi zasuwami. Po jakimś czasie zapaliły się lampy ultrafioletowe, dzięki którym malunek stał się widoczny. Na mapie znajdują się przynajmniej dwa typy notatek - angielskie (opisujące Wyspę i stacje Dharmy) oraz łacińskie (pisane kursywą, filozoficzne). Ukryta Mapa Lokacje i geografia thumb|right|Mapa z gry Via Domus. Dodano m. in stację Orchidea, Zwierciadło i Baraki. Idź do: Lokacje i geografia na ukrytej mapie Notatki Wzory matematyczne i obliczenia Na mapie prócz położenia poszczególnych stacji widzimy liczby obok łabędzia, są to 4 8 15 16 23 42 . Natomiast nieopodal Płomienia. są to "pierwiastek z 16, 64 i 225" po obliczeniu wychodzą trzy pierwsze liczby 4, 8, 15. W innym miejscu widzimy jeszcze napis 3 z 6(4 8 15 16 23 42). co może być nawiązaniem. Istnieje jeszcze zapis x4 y8 z15, co może sugerować położenie jakiegoś punktu w 3-wymiarowym układzie współrzędnych. Daty Mapa Locke'a Teorie * Drzwi broniły mieszkańców przed Agresorami ** To były drzwi przeciwwybuchowe jak ustalił Michael. Na wypadek, gdyby coś stało się po ich drugiej stronie. * Jest jeszcze inna Stacja "CV4". Obok niej następujący napis "CV IV Perła?". Z tego mogą wynikać dwie teorie, Pierwsza, że to błąd, a druga, że to rzeczywiście perła, a "?" to inna ukryta stacja. ** A CV4 nie oznacza przypadkiem Cerberus Vent nr. 4? *** Najprawdopodobniej nie jest to żadna stacja. Na wyspie znajduja się pomieszczenia w skałach służące jako składownia lub schowki. * Na mapie jeszcze inna (skreślona) stacja. Prawdopodobnie to Stacja Zwierciadło ** Ta skreślona stacja to Orchidea. Zwierciadło znajduje na południowym wschodzie mapy. * CV 1 prawdopodobnie służy do komunikacji przez: Dharmatel i sieć około wyspową * "?" To Świątynia * "?" To Perła * ,,?" To Źródło, w serialu było wspomniane, że znajduje się w samym środku wyspy. ** o Źródle nie wie nikt, prócz strażnika. * Drzwi były uaktywniane, w momencie zrzutu żywności. Galeria Grafika:Kelvin blast door map.jpg|Kelvin malujący mapę Grafika:BlastDoorMapOverlay.jpg|Mapa poprawiona przez lost.cubit.net Teraz widać wszystko wyraźnie Grafika:Cleanwall-707484.jpg|Czysta wersja mapy Grafika:PL map.jpg|Polska wersja mapy. Więc jeśli miałeś problem z angielskim teraz wszystko staje się jasne ;] Zewnętrzne linki Mapy * [http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=42410 Transcript of Javier Grillo-Marxauch chat discussing map with possible S2 spoilers] * Mapa w dużej rozdzielczości * Direct Screen Grab (enhanced) * Colorized Translated Map (Created by EW, completed by fans) * Hybrid Fan-Annotation (with translation legend) * Black and White Hybrid Fan-Annotation * Organized Fan-Annotation (grouped notes) * Położenie bunkrów (mapa stworzona przez fanów)